Becoming Human
by Murasaki Fujiwara
Summary: Oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, calcium, phosphorus, potassium...Those are but a few mineral contents of the human body, but what really makes us human? Sai/Naru shonnen ai/angst
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ええと。。。これは私の恋物語です。私にうえです。。。私のボイフレンドにたちさる。。。T_T

リビューをおねがいします。

* * *

**Becoming Human **

Sai had been smitten with Naruto since they day they had laid eyes on one another. Admittedly, the dark haired boy didn't really know what it was he felt for the blond, but after much loving abuse and coaching from his teammates, Sai had realized the emotion he felt for the blonde.

He knew he was in love.

Expressing this alien feeling proved to be Sai's most vexing mission to date, however. Despite his many subtle hints to Naruto, it never seemed to get through the jinchurriki's thick skull.

At least, until one day when Sai had a harrowing mission that almost took his life.

He had been temporarily called back into the heart of ROOT while another operative recovered. It was his job to assassinate a certain Daimyo, but unfortunately the daimyo had caught wind of the plan.

Sai had barely escaped with his teammates, but not before the Daimyo's shinobi had done a number on his leg. Sai had never experienced pain of this sort. It had been simple when he was a cold, emotionless killer, but now…things were different. There was pain. Emotional pain.

It was also the first time he had even lifted a finger to save his teammates on a mission, having thrown himself in front of a rather dismal looking techinque thrown at him by the daimyo's hired hand.

Sai watched his crimson blood spilling out, saturating the shredded leg of his black pants. He clutched at his churning stomach as he watched the neon chakra of his teammate move across the exposed flesh. There was no doubt Sai would have a scar there for the rest of his life. The older man moved his hand away, the flesh appearing completely healed. Sai paused for a moment, waiting for some word of comfort from his teammate, who instead said nothing, simply stepping back. Sai swallowed hard, shaking himself mentally. He had grown soft after being with Team Seven…

He silent followed behind his teammates…no, they weren't his teammates…Naruto and Sakura were…

Sai followed his teammates through the trees, stumbling slightly on his injured leg. He let his mind wander to take it off the pain.

"_I could have died today…"_ He thought darkly as a throbbing pain shot up his leg. He tried to ignore the fact that he shouldn't be feeling any pain: even field medical techniques were more thorough than this… "_Naruto would never know how I feel…"_

As sudden as the cold, cruel realization his him, Sai saw a shadow pass overhead and winced, glancing up at the last minute to see one of his teammates lunge at him, katana fully drawn.

He begged his body to move, barely escaping the blow. Damn it…why wasn't his body reacting properly? Had the medic poisoned him?

He felt his other teammate take a swipe at him with a kunai, the knife barely grazing his cheek.

"_What's going on…?" _He let out an inaudible gasp. _"I've been betrayed…I should have known…"_

Every last ounce of adrenaline Sai had kicked in with his survival instincts as he struggled against his so-called comrades. After but a few seconds of struggling, two things became clear to him. The first was that these two were definitely striking to kill, and the second was that _if_ he made it out alive, he was going to be blunt with Naruto…

/*_*\

Sai stumbled into Konoha in the smallest hours of the night. He could no longer feel his left leg, but had left the kunai in anyway. It was so close to an artery he knew if anyone but a skilled professional removed it, he would be dead within moments…

Sai trembled slightly as he tried to control his body: he was a tool called shinobi, he was an emotionless killer…then why did he feel like this?

On the road ahead of him, he could make out the pristine lights of the hospital cutting through his swimming vision. Any moment, it would be it…he'd lost too much blood fighting off those two…and what's to say there weren't more ROOT members waiting for him around the corner?

He stumbled, clutching his exposed stomach as it twisted. Sai suddenly felt light headed and he knew was down for the count…

He collapsed against the wall, sliding down as his consciousness flickered and was finally extinguished.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I don't do thos often, but I'm relly drunk right now and i don't know why I'm putting htis up....there is beer all ove rme....O'm serious...

dont worry I'm 21 I swear....seriousl,. i am....

* * *

/*_*\

Sai awoke to a warm weight in his lap, the sound of sobbing and a heart rate monitor tearing at his throbbing brain.

He opened his eyes, the bright sunlight from the open window cutting into his sore eyes.

After a moment, his eyes adjusted to the sight of a pink haired head in his lap. A sudden, heavy feeling filled his heart, moving down to his stomach. Sakura's feelings for him had been transparent for a month or two…She was lovely, charismatic and caring, it was no lie, but she just wasn't…Naruto…

"Sakura…" Sai breathed, struggling to lift his hand to signal to her that he was indeed alive. The girl lifted her head, emerald eyes brimming with tears. Without warning, a fist collided with his face, the taste of blood filling his mouth from biting his lip unexpectedly.

"That's enough, Sakura." A calm voice called as the door slid open. Tenzou stepped in, his face passive. The rosette drew her hand back, wiping her eyes with a delicate sniff.

"I was so worried, Sai…" she sighed, her shoulders shaking as more tears threatened to spill forth. Her slender hands gripped his shoulders, trembling slightly.

Sai tried to find the voice to reply, to console the girl, but he found his tongue too heavy to move. He let out a frustrated sigh, falling back against the pillows, forcing Sakura to relinquish her grasp.

"Sakura…would you leave us for a few minutes? I need to have a word with Sai…" Tenzou said, his stoic eyes boring holes into the teenage girl. Sakura rose hesitantly, giving them both a worried look before leaving the room. Tenzou moved a chair closer to the bed, sitting down calmly and looking at Sai with a sort of cool distain. He reached into his pouch, tossing a kunai into Sai's lap.

"This kunai isn't yours. ROOT doesn't use these kind."

Sai struggled to swallow, searching for his voice to convey his thoughts.

"Furthermore, this kunai is of Konoha make…and it was found lodged quite firmly in your back. This leaves me with many questions and very few answers, Sai…" The man said sternly. Sai gasped as he struggled for words, coughing slightly. Tenzou grabbed a glass form the stand near Sai's bed, forcing water down the boys throat.

"You've had that seal on your tongue for quite some time." Tenzou said, stepping back and sitting down. "Kakashi-senpai and I located two bodies not far from here, both of ROOT operatives. They were covered in ink and blood…"

Their conversation was cut short by the green door sliding open to reveal Naruto, his azure eyes full of fire.

"Naruto! We weren't done!"

"I don't care." Naruto mumbled, slouching on the bed beside Sai's knees. "I just took a break from training to come see Sai…Kakashi-sensei said he want's to talk to you, whatever that means, he's lookin' all over for you."

Tenzou stood up, his fists clenched, but Naruto wasn't really paying attention, staring off out the window instead.

"You two…please be civil…Sai is going in for another surgery soon…" Sakura begged from the doorway. Naruto nodded, looking her over with a slight smile.

"Yeah, we will…" He said with a grin and a thumbs up. Sai's stomach was fluttering, his internal organs seemingly vanishing. Naruto was sitting so close to him…

Tenzou pushed past Sakura, clearly irritated. It was obvious that the girl wanted to say something, looking from Naruto, to Sai, to Tenzou, but instead turned away, sliding the door shut behind her. Naruto let out a chuckle, leaning back on his palms.

"That ass of hers…" he said with a nod and a wistful grin.

Sai shook his head. Of course Naruto would be checking out Sakura…it was just another day on Konoha…it wasn't like he had almost died or anything…

"They say you almost died." Naruto said suddenly, turning his head. Without his forehead protector, he looked so much more mature…like the rare picture of the Fourth that hung in the Hokage's office…

More than once Sai had wondered if there had been some sort of relation, but if there was, then why had Naruto been so maltreated as a child?

As Naruto sat in silence on the bed, the artist in Sai reveled into the gentle contours of the other boys face, the shape, the lines, the gentle tan, the way that light and shadows fought for dominance, and the brightness of those azure eyes beneath the mop of straw-colored hair. He shook himself mentally, catching a slight smile on his face.

"Naruto…there's something I've been meaning to say to you for quite some time…"

The room was silent, Sai's voice barely even a whisper.

For once the blond was silent, his eyes scanning the floor. Sai's chest felt like it was going to explode from the tens of thousands of butterflies that seemed to have taken residence inside his chest.

Without further thought, acting on sheer impulse, Sai grabbed Naruto's jacket, pulling the blond forward until their lips crashed together. Naruto seemed quite surprised, but made no efforts to pull away. After a few moments, Sai pulled away, his hand placed on one of Naruto's sun-kissed cheeks.

Naruto's azure eyes were cast downwards, his cheeks flushed with a hint of fuchsia.

"Is that what you've been trying to tell me?" He asked, his voice dry. Sai swallowed hard, nodding slightly. Naruto's eyes met his and a smile graced his features. Sai's stomach was churning from nerves as he stared into Naruto's eyes. There was an emotion that Sai didn't recognize hidden behind those endless pools of blue, and it only made the silence between them more uncomfortable.

"It's time for Sai's second surgery." A female voice called, sliding the door open to reveal a woman with short blond hair and a wide, pallid smile. Naruto stood up without a word, without a glance back, leaving Sai alone with the bleak woman. Sai felt pain in his chest, lifting his bandaged arm to touch the nonexistent, yet still gaping hole.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: LOL, someone was kind enough to point out that both of my last Authors notes were pretty much unintelligible, so I apologize and reiterate.

My first authors note is a little embarrassing, mostly because it's talking about how this is my 'love story', and I was sad because I had just broken up with my boyfriend (actually quite glad now). I was also subconsciously excited because I'd just learned that my computer allows me to type in Japanese, so everything that week, from Deaviantart to Facebook, was in Japanese.

My second a/n...well, I'm just sorry about that. I don't honestly party much despite being in college, but I came home and apparently thought it would be a good idea to update. I should have waited a few hours to sober up :(

as for this chapter: I'm stuck, so it's short :(

* * *

Sai sat silently in his apartment, his sumi-e brush balanced delicately between his thumb and forefinger.

It had been a week since he had confessed to Naruto, a week since he had been attacked by his own teammates…

Everything felt strange, like it wasn't right. Not only Naruto's unusual silent absence, but Danzou hadn't called on him yet…Nor had Tenzou come to finish the conversation…

Sai knew that Kakashi and Tenzou had spoken to Tsunade about the incident, and Sai didn't put it past Tsunade to had put the fear of god in Danzou. It wasn't that Danzou was a particularly fearful man…and definitely not afraid of Tsunade…

It was just Tsunade could be intimidating, to say the least…

The artist paused, his brush barely a centimeter away from the paper in front of him, the black ink glistening against the white tuft of hair. He turned the brush in his hand, coaxing his arm muscles to relax as a throbbing pain shot through his splinted leg.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Sai was broken form his thoughts with a jolt. Oh how he missed the days that he didn't have to think about anything a all…and when he didn't have to worry about, or fear, visitors.

The force of his arm jerking caused the ink to splatter all over the paper, contaminating the pristine white background with black spatters that seemed to mock him. Even more mockingly, the ink spattered all over the bandages on his arm.

Sai exhaled, setting the brush down calmly and picking up the crutches that lay beside him. He hobbled over to the door, opening it to reveal Sakura's slender form, garbed in the pristine outfit of a nurse. She looked tired and flustered having clearly come to Sai's apartment on break.

"Um…Hello?" he said cautiously, his eyes flicking briefly to her hands, which thankfully, were not balled into fists.

"Sai, I was wondering if I could have a word with you for a moment." She said softly, a crimson flush spreading across her cheeks. He hadn't really bothered to get dressed that morning, wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt. It was far too much trouble for him to get dressed with a broken leg and bandaged arm. Sai nodded, letting her in more out of shock than politeness. He didn't really…desire? Yes, that was the word, _desire_, to have visitors at the moment. He was still brooding on Naruto's silence.

"I'm sorry for intruding." She muttered, slipping her boots off and sitting brazenly on the couch.

Sai blinked slightly at the rosette, unsure of how to react, recalling the one time he had visited Kakashi, who despite his many social flaws, seemed to have adequate manners…

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you." Sakura said with a deceptively bright smile, dismissing his offer with a wave of her gloved hand. This reaction immediately put up a red flag for him, but he said nothing, simply sitting down on a stool facing her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked lightly, her emerald eyes following him carefully. Sai felt strangely uncomfortable underneath her gaze, but said nothing, simply nodding as politely as he could manage.

"I'm…okay." He managed. The truth was, he was in pain…not only from his injuries, though he'd had worse pain, but…from something else, deep inside his chest…this gaping hole that only grew wider with each day that passed.

"You look tired." Sakura said, reaching into her pouch. Sai stiffened, but Sakura simply produced a bottle of pulls. "Tsunade-sama told me to give you these…" She said, shaking the bottle slightly. Sai took the bottle, staring down at the label that read 'acetaminophen-hydrocodone'. He looked up with a frown.

"Take them with food…you might be nauseas at first, but it'll go away the more you use it…be careful, though…"

"Why…?"

"You have some minor nerve damage…but you almost lost your leg…" Sakura said with a sad smile. "This medicine can be addictive. You also need some time to heal and then you'll have some rehab…it's not going to be that bad, just building up atrophied muscles and…"

"Have you talked to Naruto lately?" Sai interjected, watching her reaction carefully.

Sakura nodded slowly, her body language stiffening.

"You don't have to say any more, I think I know…"

Sakura nodded. "He's upset and confused…"

"Thank you…" Sai sad, his normal, emotionless tone returning.

More silence, followed, Sakura clearly thinking.

"Listen, Sai, Naruto's been through enough…he really doesn't need this…" She said cautiously.

Sai stared blankly at her.

"I understand, Sakura-chan, you don't need to go into detail…"

"I don't want either one of you to get hurt…" Sakura said softly, folding her slender hands in her lap. "I know you're new at experiencing true emotions, I heard Captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei talking, and Naruto is still so upset about Sasuke…"

Sai nodded quietly, his thoughts switching to Sasuke and the conversation he'd had in Orochimaru's lair over four months before. Sakura's voice was lost to Sai's thoughts until he heard her utter once sentence that caught his attention immediately.

"All because I asked Naruto to bring him back…I was stupid…"

Sai frowned. If what Sasuke had told him was true, then Sakura have very little to do with Naruto's obsession with bringing his disgraced comrade back…but then again…Sasuke was not to be trusted, and Sakura had every reason to be trusted…

Sai politely let her finish, his gaze never leaving her face. His stomach churned slightly with every thought that entered his head.

"Sai, you're staring at me." She said with a coy smile and a gentle blush. "You're making me uncomfortable…"

Sai nodded. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what you said about Sasuke and Naruto, that's all…"

Sakura's face fell. "Oh…"

"I mean, that's why you're here, right? And these?" Sai said, shaking the Vicodin bottle gently.

The rosette's blush spread. "Well, not exactly…I mean…I was kind of hoping that when you get better we could go some place together…It would be completely platonic, between friends…"

Sai's uneasy feeling dissipated slightly a the thought of bonding with teammates.

"Will Naruto be there, too?"

For a brief moment, Sakura's smile faltered. It was something only Sai could have detected, but it just made the uneasy feeling return.

"I'll ask him later on. I'm sure he'd love to come."

Sai nodded and Sakura stood up.

"Well, I have to get back to work…I'll be back later in the week to check on you." She said with another smile and a polite bow. Sai reached for his crutches, but she told him not to bother.

Long after the door shut behind him, Sai remained seated, his fingertips barely brushing his crutches as he sat in silence.

It was an answer form Naruto, not a good one, but an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Long time no update, eh? I haven't felt like writing...personal reasons I guess. I have a chapter or two more before I'm finished.

Also please, do not leave a review telling _Me_ how _My_ story is going to end. It's just kinda annoying. Like I said before, I started this story because I was having guy troubles, it's therapy writing for me. I don't need to be getting all riled up over it or anything relating to it. So just sit back, chill, enjoy the story.

* * *

/*_*\

Sai's apartment was quiet. It was always quiet, even when Sai was feeling his best.

The pale boy lay on his bed, his head propped against his pillow, his bandaged arm resting comfortably on his stomach. Endless black eyes watched the shadows of leaves dancing across his ceiling, illuminated by the lightening that was dancing in the pitch-black night outside.

He had taken the pills Sakura had given him, and they had began working long ago; his head was swimming slightly and his senses were delayed, but there was no pain…

Sai wondered for a moment if this is what it was like to be normal, to have your senses slowed down and your mind less aware of the world around you. It would have been almost relaxing had there not been this nagging feeling in the back of his brain that he was being watched…

Sai closed his eyes and let out a sigh, falling further back into his bedding as the shadows of leaves danced across his ceiling. Slowly and against his better judgment, he drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, a sudden jolt woke Sai from his sleep as he was yanked up by his hair. He opened bleary eyes to look up into the shadowed face of Danzou, his features contorted into an expression of anger.

"012420, you were one of our best shinobi…" The Sharingan-wielder said darkly, twisting Sai's hair. Sai knew better than to struggle, it would have only made the pain worse…

Sai just looked up at the older man, his black eyes expressionless. He couldn't afford to show any emotion right now, nor could he really move, the seal on his tongue had assured Danzou complete control over all ROOT members for situations like this. Sai was resting his full weight on his bad leg, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the bandaged turning crimson from the re-opened wound. The pain was sharp and throbbing, but Sai didn't even dare move an inch.

The apartment was silent, despite the storm raging outside. There was an air of quiet suffering that carried over from the events of week before, now amplified by Sai's physical pain.

Sai could tell Danzou wanted something from him, or he wouldn't be dragging it out like this.

"I'm only sad that it had to end like this…" Sai felt a cold hand on his throat, closing around his larynx, restricting his breathing…he couldn't fight back, he couldn't even scream and all he could think about was Naruto…

With neither will nor warning, a hot tear leaked down Sai's pale cheek as he tried to draw breath. Perhaps it was out of lack of oxygen, or perhaps subconscious want, Sai swore he saw movement on the window sill out of the corner of his eye. No…it was just the shadows of leaves and lightening…

He felt his head swimming as he looked into Danzou's smug, self satisfied face. Tears now flowed freely down Sai's porcelain skin and Danzou mercifully let go of Sai's throat. The teen slumped limply to the floor, gasping for breath, still unable to move. A strong fist grabbed him by the hair once again, dragging him up to his knees in his weakened state. There was now the faint outline of blood on the floor, like a stamp, pressed in the shape of Sai's knees. Whoever found him tomorrow would think him weak…

There was a smell that filled the air, the source near his head, and Sai felt something warm and hard pressing against the hollows of his cheek. He knew what it was immediately, he knew that smell, that feeling as it approached his lips. It wasn't the first time Danzou had done something like this…

"Use teeth and that Uzumaki brat will never find out what happened to you."

The taste was on his lips now, but Sai was reluctant to part them, to allow the filthy intrusion inside…

There was a sudden flash of lightening, and Hatake Kakashi appeared in Sai's filed of vision, standing placidly beside the ROOT leader. For a brief moment, Sai thought he was dreaming, until the calm grey gentleman spoke.

"I suggest you put that away." Kakashi said calmly, one hand in his pocket, the other clenched firmly on Danzou's shoulder. Sai exchanged a meaningful glance with Kakashi, and both knew what was coming. Without warning, Sai shot up, disregarding his injured leg and leapt out of his broken bedroom window. He fumbled his landing on the neighbors rooftop, twisting his leg grotesquely. A glance back revealed an apartment full of flickering blue light that must have come from Kakashi's raikiri.

The raven-haired artist tried to will a small amount of concern for Kakashi, but that emotion was still locked away somewhere. At least the thought had occurred to him, but Kakashi was a fully capable shinobi.

Moments later, Kakashi appeared beside him on the rooftop, looking tired, but still as calm as ever.

"He's gone…" The Silver gentleman said, kneeling beside Sai. "I don't know when he'll come back to exact his revenge, but I know he will." Kakashi said, wiping a bit of doubtful looking fluid off of Sai's porcelain cheek. Sai fixed his black eyes on the other jounin, his stomach fluttering slightly.

"Nonetheless." Kakashi continued in the same maddeningly patient voice. "You should probably come with me." He said, inspecting Sai's bloody leg. Sai watched as Kakashi unwrapped the bandages gently, careful of the newly opened wounds.

"This might sting a bit." Kakashi warned as his fingers lightly touched the lesion, glowing electric blue. "I'm not a medic, but I've watched enough of them to know a little of what I'm doing."

Sai felt that familiar harsh prickle of pins and needles as the flesh was tentatively healed beneath the older mans fingertips. The injury had merely lessened, not healed, the blood stopping and leaving only a glistening gash in it's wake. His ankle was sending sharp waves of pain up his leg, but Sai remained impassive. Kakashi was doing the best he could, and that was more than Sai knew he could ask for.

And as easily as Kakashi would have lifted a rag doll, he lifted Sai to his chest, careful of the teens leg, and carried him back to the older mans apartment.

Sai had only been in Kakashi's apartment once before, but knew it well: it had only the basic needs in regards to furniture, but there were photographs, papers and books everywhere. It was cluttered, but oddly comforting to the brunet.

Kakashi set Sai down on the couch, and it was only then that he noticed that there was someone else in the apartment: Naruto was standing in the kitchen doorway, staring straight at them with a blank expression. Sai suddenly became painfully aware of the fact that he was wearing only a t-shirt and shorts that were doused in blood and other peoples bodily fluids. Naruto had seen Sai in much less, but it was still embarrassing. Hell, being naked in front of Naruto would have been better…

Sai was the first to break the uncomfortable gaze, shifting his ebony eyes to focus on Kakashi, who was inspecting his mangled leg.

"Well, it's sprained, there's not much I can do except an ice pack and bandages." Kakashi said finally, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets. Sai pointedly followed the man with his eyes, his throat dry and his voice lost.

"Naruto, there's an ice-pack in the freezer, go get it."

The blond disappeared from the brunets vision, and Sai was able to force his vocal cords into making a sound.

"Why is Naruto here?" He breathed, watching as Kakashi cleared a few books and papers away from his coffee table and sitting down.

"The same reason you are, Sai." Kakashi said, staring straight at him. "Naruto had an attack attempted on him earlier this evening. He wasn't home at the time, thankfully…" the older man ran his fingertip thoughtfully along the edge of an Icha Icha book that lay beside him on the table.

"I can't tell you details, other than we weren't expecting Naruto to get attacked as well, so that means that you've done something for Danzou to want Naruto dead as well, something other than the obvious. So before I can help you, you have to tell me, or give me a hint, as to why this might have happened."

Sai looked up from his lap, fisting his hands and fixing his eyes firmly on Kakashi.

"Senpai, I…am in love with Naruto." He said plainly, without wincing or blinking.

There was a crinkling sound, followed by the sound of half-frozen water spattering the floor. Sai looked steadily past Kakashi's shoulder and straight into a pair of turbulent blue eyes.

Naruto stood in the kitchen doorway, his fingers closed tightly around an exploded ice-pack. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but said nothing to goad either boy.

"Don't say that." Naruto said quietly.

"It's true, though." Sai said, as steadily as he'd been talking to Kakashi. It was, too. When Sai thought of Naruto, he felt as if he were flying, as if his entire soul had been let out of the cage Danzou had kept it in his entire life. He felt an inexplicable warmth in the pit of his stomach, and his heat felt like it would rip through his chest from all it's fluttering. He wanted to protect Naruto from all that would harm him, and to destroy those who'd hurt him in the past, regardless of rank or age, and even if it meant destroying himself. He lived for that smile, that spark in those azure eyes, which were now smoldering in anger and confusion. Beautiful, just beautiful. It was enough to take Sai's breath away.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said quietly. Kakashi took the cue and rose to his feet, taking the broken ice pack from the teen and disappearing. In almost painfully slow steps, Naruto crossed the room and standing before Sai with squared shoulders.

Sai looked away, his cheeks burning bright with crimson that only showed at two small sparks of light in his otherwise empty eyes. Naruto's gaze was too much for him to take at the moment. He saw Naruto move to punch him, but did nothing to stop it. Whatever he got from Naruto, he deserved, and he would take it gratefully. Naruto seized the front of his shirt, lifting in Sai to his feet and crushing his lips against Sai's.

Naruto let Sai fall, catching him in his arms as he did so. Sai's ankle was throbbing painfully, but the tears in his eyes had nothing to do with the pain he was feeling. The heat from Naruto's lips was making Sai melt, and Naruto was forced to let go slightly. The pain from his ankle made Sai let a quiet whimper escape as Naruto dropped him back onto the couch, standing over him.

"Listen, I just…don't want anyone to get hurt anymore…I just won't have it. Sasuke's leaving nearly killed me, and it's tearing apart the village even now…and I don't want to lose anyone else. So, if you mean it, then you have to stay." Naruto said in a moment of uncharacteristic sternness, his blue eyes brimming with emotion. It the very thing Sai loved about him. Sai could sense the sincerity in Naruto's tone, the honesty and love in his eyes: not love for Sai, insincerely, but love for the village…

"Then I will." Sai said patiently, sitting up straighter on the couch to show he meant business. His face crawled into a slow smile, and Naruto slowly began to beam, his irradiant smile slowly lighting up the room, overpowering the small table lamp that cut through the bluish darkness. The pain in his leg, while still there, now seemed trivial, like it would just vanish any minute.

"Love or not, Sai still has a sprained ankle." Kakashi called from the kitchen doorway. Naruto was back to his old surly self again, shoving his hands into the pockets of his orange pants, thought his smile, like the sun, could not be extinguished.


End file.
